Blackmail on Christmas
by AliasStars
Summary: Len got hold of a flash drive that has some interesting content. Using it to blackmail Rin, now, that was Len's idea of fun. The tiniest bit of humor. SEX TOY AND INCEST! R&R! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Rin Kagamine flopped backwards on her bed, smiling sleepily. Her hand raced through her blond hair and she tugged up the sleeve of her overlong t-shirt, barely concealing her short shorts. She couldn't believe silly Kaito had recorded that whole scene! Starting with the kiss and leading to...

Rin sighed and sat up, holding the flash drive with the scene on it. He'd set the camcorder to 'auto' and then tackled Rin to the bed, kissing her fiercely. And Rin had clearly succumbed. She tossed the flash drive to the bed and left the room, swinging the door against its frame. No way was she missing Miku's cookies- Every Christmas, Len always managed to steal them from her. The door opened just a crack as Rin raced down the stairs, letting a spiky-haired blond enter the room. With a mischievous smile, he slowly walked over to the bed. He glanced out after his 'precious' sister, picked up the flash drive and plugged it into the computer. Another wicked grin slightly contorted his handsome features.

"Naughty Rin-chan... Someone's not getting any presents on Christmas..."

}}}}}}{{{{{{{}}}}}}}{{{{{{}}}}{{{

Rin shoveled the last cookie into her mouth, giggling as Kaito said something funny. Where was Len, though? Her brother was always early to snag Miku's delicious cookies. Unnerved, Rin got up from the table and walked upstairs.

"Len?" she called softly. "Len, you're missing out on the cookies-!" She froze on the staircase, pink lips parted in a soundless scream of shock. Her door was wide open, and the soft glow emanating from the room told her that her computer was on.

_Shit._

Rin launched herself into her room and looked around for the soon-to-be-dead trespasser. It didn't escape her notice that the flash drive was mysteriously gone, either.

A light tsk sounded from the doorway. Rin turned to see her brother. Relief and wariness washed through her.

"Oh, Len. Hey. I..." Rin stopped as she saw the little piece of plastic swinging from Len's finger. _Is that...my flash drive?_

"Oh, Rinny. Sweet, innocent, Rin. The _most _innocent of the group," Len spoke, mocking Miku from last year. Rin blushed, pulling her hair back with the ribbon on top of her shining hair. She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Shut up. And give me the flash drive."

"No," said Len simply. So simply that it, in fact, knocked Rin speechless. "No, I'd rather not. And just to ensure your _complete mortification, _I'm going to send a copy of this file to everyone in the Vocaloid house."

Rin stared in utter shock and horror at Len. "Th-That's blackmail! And...And...There's so many Vocaloids! Almost..."

"Forty something," said Len coolly. "And every one of them will know that you're actually a hidden slut, huh, Rin?"

"No! Kaito and I love each other, you cold-hearted bastard!" Rin growled, determined not to cry. "It's not like you, jacking off with every goddamn girl you see...Goddammit Len, do you even really love anyone? Do you even know what it's like to love? And having sex...That's between two people who love each other! Now give me the damn flash drive!"

Len smirked dangerously at her. "How 'bout this? Do what I say for the next few hours, and I won't e-mail it to anyone."

"Still blackmail!"

He raised his perfect eyebrows, looking at her through blue eyes that clearly asked: _Do I care?_

"Fine," Rin said, defeated. "Fine. But nothing too bad."

"Oh, Rin." Len laughed humorlessly. "We're not even leaving the room. Now..." He circled around her like she was a real rabbit and he was a predator. Rin shivered, but tried to keep her calm composure. "On the bed. Back down."

Rin sent him a puzzled glance but lay down on her queen-sized bed, looking up at her ceiling. "Then?"

He looked down at her, resting his elbows on the frame of her bed. "Shorts off." He said this almost carelessly, but Rin sat up in shock.

"The hell-?" She began, but Len slammed her painfully back against the bed.

"Shh. Do _not _get up. Take them off."

Biting her lip, Rin slid her cotton shorts off her legs and glared up at him. The cold air pressed against her bare legs and made her shiver.

Len lay next to her and played with her blond locks idly, barely knowing just how much he was terrifying his sister. Rin, on the other hand, had a dreaded feeling of what Len expected next, and...

"Take off your shirt." Rin breathed out fiercely, turning to look at Len. His eyes were closed, lips turned up. _That bastard is totally enjoying this!_

She did what he told her to do, though, and slid off the long t-shirt, exposing both her tank top and her panties to Len. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt him hover over her, fingers at the waistline of her panties. Instinctively, she brought her knee up and slammed it against Len's...sensitive area.

Len hissed in pain and whipped Rin onto her stomach. He practically shoved her against the mattress until she couldn't breathe. His chest against her back, he locked both her wrists in an iron hold.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that, right?"

"Go to hell."

Len slowly shook his head and tore away Rin's panties. Rin let out a half-scream and Len slammed her back into the bed.

"Shut _up!"_

"Len! What the crap are you doing-?" Rin screamed again, this time out of pain, as something hard, cold, and _totally _not Len was shoved up into her. Almost rhythmically, the thing openly rammed into her over and over until Rin just about lost her mind. She tried to unlock herself from Len's hold, but to no avail as the sex toy, no doubt, furiously drove into her.

Len, on the other hand, was just about over his limit as he plunged the dildo back into his sister. Rin threw her head back, her eyes wide and probably not registering his presence. She moaned weakly, kicking her legs in the air as though it would somehow shake Len out of it. He solidly thrust in and out until Rin wasn't moaning coherently anymore.

"Ohh...Len..."

"More?" Len breathed, sliding one hand up her tank top while fucking her with the sex toy. Rin breathed in and out, shaking her head like nothing could break her enough to admit that she truly did want more. That notion disappeared as soon as Len hit a sweet spot.

"OH! Goddammit, Len!" His sister had the most beautiful voice. Len hazily noted that Rin was seconds away from releasing everything stored up. Right then, he stopped, treading cautiously. He managed another smirk as Rin let out a moan of utter protest. 

"No..."

"Hm?" Len urged her. "Do you want me to? I recall you protesting so anxiously against this."

"I hate you so much..." Len raised one eyebrow.

"I guess that means I'm leaving this inside you for the rest of the night? I'll tie your wrists and make you suffer with this beauty for the next eight hours. I'll do it, and you know it, sweetheart." Blackmailing her was so much fun, and he enjoyed it fully.

Rin looked tearfully up at him, clenching her teeth. "Arrogant bastard." The phrase came out as a moan when Len meaningfully slid the dildo up into her again.

"All you have to do is say it..."

"Okay!" Rin furiously shrieked. "Do it!"

"Do it what?"

"Do it _please- Aaaaah!" _

Len kissed her on the neck, licking and sucking the skin underneath and moving the toy in and out, taking up the rhythm he had before.

In an explosion of white, Rin released everything she had, screaming to pitches that almost spiraled her into an insane oblivion. The pleasure stored in her radiated throughout her whole body in heavenly waves as Len yanked the slick toy out of her, smirking warily down at Rin.

"Not too bad, was it?"

Rin couldn't speak. As the pleasure faded to a slight throb, pain was rising up, in her hips and legs.

"L-L..."

Len brought his ear to her lips as she fiercely tried to regain her breath.

"The f-flash d-drive..."

Len grinned. "I'll hang on to it."

Rin cast her eyes to him in disbelief. "B-But you s-said..."

"I said that I wouldnt send it to anyone. I never said I'd give it back."

"Len! You asshole!" Rin grabbed a pillow and buried herself in it. Letting out a frustrated, muffled, scream, she looked up at him. "Come on!"

"Don't worry. I won't e-mail it to anyone. Now, YouTube...- Just kidding," he said hastily at her look. "Try to get some rest sweetheart, and...Merry Christmas."

Rin glared after the devil and repeatedly facepalmed.

"I'm totally gonna kill him... Tomorrow."

And with that, Rin warily turned off her lamp and drifed to sleep, the snow blanketing the ground outside.


End file.
